


tattoo your last bruise

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post CATWS, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, mlm author, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: – Если хочешь, мы можем снова лечь спать вместе, – предлагает Стив, упрямо глядя в стену перед собой. – Мы раньше постоянно так делали. В этом нет ничего странного. Ну, для меня, по крайней мере.Вот этого Баки точно не ожидал.– Оу, – говорит он.– Я зубы пойду почищу, – невпопад бурчит Стив и испаряется как по волшебству, оставляя Баки наедине с самим собой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	tattoo your last bruise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tattoo your last bruise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296479) by [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/pseuds/ftmsteverogers). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Баки удается с уверенностью назвать дом Стива и своим домом тоже. 

Стиву пришлось здорово постараться, чтобы уговорить его съехаться, но даже после того, как Баки нехотя согласился на эту не сулящую ничего хорошего авантюру, ему потребовалось много месяцев, чтобы обжиться, и тем более – чтобы сказать «наша квартира» и не чувствовать себя при этом лжецом, которого вот-вот разоблачат и которому надо как можно скорее делать ноги. 

В окно, например. 

Его зубная щетка стоит теперь в одном стаканчике со щеткой Стива. Его одежда лежит аккуратными стопками на полках шкафа, который стоит в его – его! – комнате, он спит на своей собственной кровати, всегда – у того края, что ближе к стене, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места и не выпуская из пальцев металлической руки широкую рукоять ножа. 

Каждую ночь, едва устроившись, Баки вслушивается в сумеречную тишину квартиры. Ловит едва различимые звуки из соседней комнаты, которые раз за разом подтверждают очевидное и желанное: Стив жив. 

Стив совсем-совсем рядом. 

Иногда, когда Стив уже спит, Баки выходит из своей спальни, идет дальше по коридору до второй спальни и заглядывает внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что Стив точно дышит. Стив дышит. Каждый раз, когда он проверяет, Стив дышит, и это не перестает удивлять Баки. Чаще всего одного только взгляда недостаточно, и Баки задерживается в дверном проеме: просто стоит и наблюдает за тем, как вздох за вздохом поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Стива, как натягивается тонкая ткань его пижамной футболки. Баки старается подстроить ритм собственного дыхания под ритм дыхания Стива, это помогает ему успокоиться. 

Иногда ему хватает пары секунд, а иногда не хватает и получаса, но всякий раз, убедившись, что Стив жив, Баки возвращается к себе и забирается в успевшую остыть постель. 

Он знает, что не делает ничего дурного. 

Это ведь... что-то вроде терапии. Или ритуала. 

И продолжается оно ровно до тех пор, пока однажды Стив не ловит Баки на горячем: аккурат во время очередного полуночного бдения. 

– Хе-й, – сипит он, сонно жмурясь, и Баки заминается, не зная, что сейчас предпочтительней: пытаться объясняться или удирать из комнаты, из города, из страны, но тут Стив сонно поворачивается, причмокивает губами, бормочет:

– Ч-го ты т-м, ди сю-да, – а потом откидывает одеяло, отодвигается, освобождая место, и многообещающе похлопывает по постели рядом с собой. 

Баки требуется не больше пары секунд на раздумья, после чего он охотно принимает приглашение. Он медленно забирается на кровать и устраивается в положении полусидя, аккуратно прислонившись спиной к изголовью. ерзает, привыкая к ощущению твердого дерева под лопатками.

Он сильный, очень сильный, и потому в моменты вроде этого старается действовать нарочито медленно и осторожно. По крайней мере, так Баки может целиком и полностью контролировать собственное тело. 

Знать, что он никому и ничему не причинит вреда.

– Эй, – снова зовет Стив. Его глаза уже снова закрыты, а расслабленная ладонь покоится на подушке рядом с лицом. – Расслабься. Я постараюсь не распускать руки. 

И вот Баки лежит в чужой постели, постели Стива, они совсем близко, в комнате темно, и Баки не может не думать о тех случаях, когда они уже спали вместе – давным-давно, целую жизнь назад. Тонкая полоска тусклого света из коридора падает на его раскрытую ладонь, расслабленно лежащую на бедре. Баки несколько раз сжимает и разжимает пальцы, любуясь игрой света на металлических пластинах. 

Действительно ли все дело было исключительно в сохранении тепла, или же у него были какие-то иные, личные мотивы? Баки не помнит этого, но он помнит, что большую часть зимних ночей они со Стивом и в самом деле проводили в одной постели. Баки нравится думать, что он был благородным и бескорыстным малым, но сохранившиеся у него крупицы воспоминаний (теплое дыхание Стива у самого его горла, его собственная рука у Стива на животе, их переплетенные ноги и сцепленные в тугой клубок тела) говорят об обратном. Не было там благородства, и не о сохранении тепла стоял вопрос. Уж точно не в случае Баки.

Баки просто нравилось спать со Стивом. 

Он касается кончиками металлических пальцев своих приоткрытых губ и пытается представить, каково оно было, когда они лежали вплотную друг к другу, и он касался ртом затылка Стива, а одна из его рук свободно лежала, перекинутая через узкую талию. 

Стив – не тот, из прошлого, а настоящий, огромный, крепкий, но все с тем же удивительным изгибом губ – издает мягкий сонный звук, похожий на глубокий вздох, и Баки смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Он наблюдает за Стивом до тех пор, пока не расслабляется окончательно и не съезжает вниз на постель. 

Он засыпает с именем Стива на губах. 

Смазанное, сонное, оно задерживается на кончике его языка, и что-то одновременно знакомое и неизбежное чудится Баки в том, каким оно оказывается на вкус.

***

– Прости за вчерашнее, – говорит Баки следующим утром за завтраком. В руках он держит любимую кружку: на ободке у нее небольшой скол, который Баки, когда пьет, постоянно задевает губами. Стив качает головой и немного смущенно улыбается. Он старательно избегает смотреть Баки в глаза, пока наливает молоко в свои хлопья. 

– Забей, – бурчит он. – Это ерунда. 

– Ерунда? Я вроде как пялился на тебя, пока ты спал, – осторожно напоминает Баки.

Стив бросает на него не то раздосадованный, не то удивленный взгляд и пожимает плечами. 

– Ну, по шкале «это довольно жутко, больше, пожалуйста, так не делай» это где-то пять. Пока не дойдешь до семи, можешь не беспокоиться. 

– И что же нужно делать, чтобы дойти до семи? – Баки приподнимает брови и чуть наклоняет голову набок. – Фоткать тебя исподтишка, пока ты душ принимаешь? 

– Или красть мое нижнее белье, – охотно, будто подготовил ответ заранее, предлагает встречный вариант Стив. Ему удается сохранить серьезную мину еще на несколько секунд, прежде чем они оба прыскают себе под нос.

– Господи, – стонет Баки, закрывая ладонями лицо. – Господи Иисусе. Ну ты и придурок.

***

Тем же вечером, как раз когда Баки натягивает через голову украденную у Стива толстовку, Стив останавливается в дверном проеме его комнаты, прислоняется плечом к косяку и многозначительно молчит. 

– Чего тебе? – спрашивает Баки, пряча руки в огромный уютный карман на животе. 

– Я тут подумал, – начинает Стив, жует немного губами, размышляя, видимо, над тем, как продолжить, да так и не продолжает.

Баки бросает на него подозрительный взгляд. 

– Мне уже страшно. Штаны мои не видишь случайно?..

Стив кивком указывает на спинку стула, Баки проворно хватает с нее свои пижамные штаны, бросает их на кровать и берется за молнию на джинсах. Стив все еще сверлит его непроницаемым, задумчивым взглядом, а Баки всегда был тем еще засранцем, так что он спокойно дергает собачку вниз и тянет джинсы на бедра и ниже. Когда те уже болтаются у него на лодыжках, Баки поднимает взгляд на Стива, и тот поспешно отворачивается. По его крепкой шее, от ворота футболки к подбородку, ползет смущенный румянец. 

Хах. 

– Так что ты там подумал? Продолжение будет какое-нибудь или?.. – спрашивает Баки, надевая пижамные штаны. Они мягкие, серые и все в звездах. Баки надевает их в дни, когда чувствует себя не слишком комфортно в собственном теле. 

– Если хочешь, мы можем снова лечь спать вместе, – предлагает Стив, упрямо глядя в стену перед собой. – Мы раньше постоянно так делали. В этом нет ничего странного. Ну, для меня, по крайней мере. 

Вот этого Баки точно не ожидал.

– Оу, – говорит он. 

– Я зубы пойду почищу, – невпопад бурчит Стив и испаряется как по волшебству, оставляя Баки наедине с самим собой. 

Сбежал, гад. А еще Капитан Америка!

Баки опускается на край кровати и несколько долгих минут даже не думает ни о чем – просто сидит и слушает, как в ванной течет вода.

***

В тридцать пятом зима выдалась особенно злая, люди в буквальном смысле умирали от холода, а так как они не могли позволить себе оставлять обогреватель включенным на всю ночь, Баки решительно взял дело в свои руки.

– Ты не обязан, – сказал ему Стив. Он делал большие паузы между словами и иногда даже слогами, потому что у него зуб на зуб не попадал. – Я в п-п-порядке.

– Умолкни, будь добр, – проворчал Баки, не слишком ласково притягивая Стива ближе к себе. Его лицо оказалось вжатым Стиву в изгиб шеи. – Я замерз, как собака, а так теплее. Мир не крутится вокруг тебя, сопляк. 

– Ладно, – с трудом выговорил Стив. Он звучал благодарно. – Л-ладно... 

Они тогда почти не спали: в комнате было слишком холодно, чтобы расслабиться. Но они и не разговаривали – ломкая ледяная тишина между ними была как будто особенная и очень хрупкая, и Баки не хотел быть тем, кто разрушит странное, суровое очарование момента, так что они просто жались друг к другу под тремя одеялами, ладонь Баки лежала на плоском животе Стива, и Баки считал его редкие вдохи-выдохи. Было слишком холодно, чтобы испытывать что-то, кроме отчаянного желания отогреться, но тело Баки было с ним не согласно. По крайней мере, не полностью.

Стива – даже сейчас – хотелось страшно.

– У меня губы немеют, – пробормотал Стив какое-то время спустя, и Баки мог разглядеть в полутьме, как он поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до своего рта. – Готов поспорить, они синюшные сейчас. 

– Дай, посмотрю, – тут же потребовал Баки и привстал на локте так, чтобы можно было перекатить Стива на спину свободной рукой. Пока они возились, умудрились запустить под одеяла стылый воздух, это было не слишком приятно, но вот Стив посмотрел на Баки снизу вверх со смесью растерянности и чего-то еще, чего-то, странно напоминающего одновременно и приглашение, и предупреждение, во взгляде, и – в общем, Баки ни капельки не было стыдно ни за эту возню, ни за секундную вспышку холода. 

– И как я выгляжу? – мягко, устало спросил Стив. 

– В жизни ничего прекраснее не видел, – в тон отозвался Баки с усмешкой и потрогал губы Стива тыльной стороной ладони. – Но ты правда ледяной. 

Стив молча, как-то обреченно кивнул. У него было прерывистое, поверхностное дыхание, а глаза были широко открыты, и Баки сомневался всего секунду, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать его. Стив удивленно выдохнул ему в рот, и этот растерянный тихий звук Баки будет раз за разом проигрывать у себя в голове, но позже, много позже, не сейчас. Сейчас он наклонился ниже, углубил поцелуй, Стив ответил, и они целовались до тех пор, пока поздний час, усталость и жар прикосновений не сморил их обоих в странную, наполненную неясными образами дремоту. 

Они так и не поговорили об этом: ни наутро, ни потом. 

Очень скоро стало стремительно теплеть. Баки хотелось думать, что это все он – он своими губами и руками прогнал той ночью холод и смерть из их постели, но правда заключалась в том, что скоро он узнает: зиму нельзя прогнать. 

Это никому не по силам, а ему – так особенно.

***

Когда Стив освобождает ванную, Баки тоже идет умыться и почистить зубы и долго всматривается в свое отражение в зеркале. Вода стекает по его лбу, подбородку, щекам, и Баки думает о том, как сильно он хотел бы, чтобы собственное отражение перестало, наконец, удивлять и пугать его. Он не знает, что хочет увидеть в зеркале, но, наверное, не это. 

Не это лицо. 

Не этот загнанный взгляд. 

Снаружи раздается приглушенный звук, как будто что-то упало, потом Стив тихо чертыхается себе под нос, и это прерывает ход мыслей Баки, заставляет его улыбнуться и выдохнуть. Он вытирает лицо и выходит из ванной.

Когда он добирается до спальни Стива и встает в дверном проеме, Стив сидит посреди своей кровати и воюет с футболкой.

– Хей, – зовет он, кое-как напялив ее на себя и одернув подол. – Слушай, насчет того, что я сказал… 

– Ты до сих пор монополизируешь одеяло, ты в курсе? – сварливо прерывает его Баки.

Уголки губ Стива медленно ползут вверх, это неуверенная, но искренняя, честная улыбка. Она как будто зажигает взгляд Стива мягким, теплым светом. 

– Не собирался я поминать всуе твои ледяные ступни, – сокрушенно качает головой Стив, – но раз уж мы тут претензии друг другу выдвигаем…

– Претензии? У тебя ко мне какие-то претензии, Роджерс? – опасно вкрадчивым тоном уточняет Баки и делает шаг, потом еще один по направлению к кровати, а потом и вовсе садится на край, стараясь игнорировать, как все у него внутри сжимается, когда Стив секундно напрягается и отодвигается, давая ему больше места. – Я тебе расскажу сейчас про претензии. Твое пение в душе, вот к чему у меня претензии. Как будто раненый суслик воет. 

– А ты шампунь расходуешь ЛИТРАМИ, – не остается в долгу Стив.

– Ты не разрешил мне взять из приюта пятнадцать котов.

– Ты хоть когда-нибудь перестанешь жрать все, что не приколочено?

– Ты проспойлерил мне концовку Звездных Войн! 

– А ты до сих пор зовешь меня коротышкой! Всерьез!

– Ладно, ладно, тут уел, – Баки смеется и расчесывает длинные волосы пальцами. – Но кто-то ведь должен держать тебя в тонусе. 

– А, так это все для меня же? Какая самоотверженность и самоотдача с твоей стороны! – Стив закатывает глаза, но уже ухмыляется во весь рот, и Баки выдыхает с облегчением.

– Ну-у, – он кладет ладонь на заднюю сторону шеи и с силой трет сначала ее, а потом – стык с металлическим плечом. – Оно же работало – сколько там? – последние лет сто? Ну и пусть работает себе дальше. 

На этих словах улыбка Стива делается из задиристой немного грустной, и Баки наклоняет голову набок. Ему не нравится, когда Стив бывает грустным, а еще не нравится тот факт, что сам он, как ни старается, не может не зеркалить его настроения.

– Будем ложиться? – предлагает Стив несколько секунд спустя. Он говорит мягко, тихо, и его голос, его интонации мгновенно заполняют спокойствием и уютом всю комнату.

– Ага, – говорит Баки, и Стив кивает:

– Хорошо. 

Стив ложится с правого края, оставляя Баки левый, тот, что у стены. Как Баки и хотел. Ему даже не приходится просить – Стив просто знает, что ему нужно. 

Стив всегда знает, что ему нужно. 

Они неловко возятся, пытаясь устроиться под одеялом и не потревожить друг друга. Несколько тычков и столкновений локтями и коленями спустя им это удается, и Баки гнездится на своей половине кровати и наблюдает сквозь ресницы, как Стив тянется к прикроватному столику выключить лампу, а потом тоже устраивается поудобнее. Его силуэт, завернутый в одеяло, кажется таким родным и знакомым. 

Баки, наверное, узнал бы его из тысячи. Из сотни тысяч. 

– Спокойной ночи, Бак, – шепчет Стив.

– Спокойной ночи, Стив, – шепчет Баки в ответ.

***

Просыпается Баки один. Его желудок тут же скручивает тревожным спазмом, но потом он вспоминает, что Стив из тех чудил, что подрываются ни свет ни заря, чтобы, прости Господи, побегать, так что он перекатывается на другой бок, закрывает глаза и с чистой совестью снова засыпает. 

Вторая попытка продрать глаза венчается куда большим успехом. В первые несколько секунд Баки не может понять, где находится, почему не в своей постели, но потом он вспоминает прошлую ночь, и в ответ на эти воспоминания у него екает что-то внутри. Баки поднимается с кровати, ощущая себя более отдохнувшим, чем когда бы то ни было, выходит из спальни и отправляется на кухню. 

На кухне обнаруживается Стив и – ура – огромный бумажный пакет с еще теплыми бейглами. 

– Там где-то лосось есть, – Стив улыбается Баки и возвращается взглядом к газете, которую читал. 

– Что по кроссвордам, старикашка? Есть что-нибудь захватывающее, прямо чтобы ух-х! – Баки сладко зевает и сует нос в пакет в поисках лосося и творожного сыра. – О!

Стив одаривает его коротким взглядом, в котором так и читается задиристое «и это все, на что ты способен?»

– Ты, кстати, старше меня. 

– Крио не считается, умник. 

– Ты и до крио был старше меня. 

– И симпатичнее, – Баки намазывет творожный сыр на половинку бейгла, кладет сверху несколько ломтиков лосося и старается вообразить, что теперешние бейглы ни капельки не уступают прежним. Тем, что можно было купить в еврейской пекарне на углу их улицы, за полцены, если посветишь симпатичной чумазой мордахой и сделаешь заказ на идише. 

– Вот тут мне возразить нечего, – тянет Стив, прикусив кончик ручки и не отрывая взгляда от страницы. 

Спорить дальше глупо, так что Баки крадет у Стива пару глотков кофе и всерьез принимается за свой бейгл, размышляя о том, смог бы он вспомнить хоть пару фраз на идише, которому его когда-то учила бабушка, или и эта часть его тоже утеряна безвозвратно.

***

Когда у Стива случаются супергеройские дела, Баки обычно остается сам по себе. 

Как, например, сегодня.

Все утро он проводит, проверяя замки, пути отхода и слабые места их квартиры. Последних не прибавилось, а предпоследних – не убавилось с предыдущей инспекции, но Баки чувствует себя спокойнее, если держит подобные вещи под контролем. Ему нравится, что ему подвластны мелочи, из которых, кирпичик к кирпичику, строится их со Стивом безопасность. 

В такие дни, когда он остается один, очень легко поддаться хандре. Баки ведь должен быть не здесь. Он должен быть на поле боя, рядом со Стивом, прикрывать ему спину. Да, из него такой себе супергерой, но он все еще умеет держать в руках оружие и знает, с какой стороны оно стреляет. Он боец, хороший боец, и единственная причина, по которой он не бросается натягивать костюм Зимнего Солдата всякий раз, как Стива вызывают по очередным суперважным делам, заключается в том, как Стив сводит вместе брови, делает щенячьи глазки и просит проникновенно и ласково:

– Пожалуйста, Бак. 

Это нечестный прием. Разумеется, работает он на ура. 

Закончив с проверкой периметра, Баки выбирается из своей спальни через окно и по водосточной трубе карабкается на крышу. Он разваливается на нагретой солнцем черепице: устраивается на спине – ноги крест-накрест, руки вытянуты над головой. Баки не знает, всегда ли чувствовал себя в безопасности на высоте, или это что-то новенькое? На войне он был снайпером, и, может, это пошло оттуда? 

Или нет?

Может, вспоминает Баки, все началось гораздо раньше, еще в те времена, когда они со Стивом вечерами напролет сидели на пожарной лестнице их дома в Бруклине, передавая друг другу сигарету и сочиняя небылицы о прохожих. Изменчивое закатное солнце бросало на вихры Стива медные и золотые отблески, и у Баки пальцы ныли от желания протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ним.

Стив тогда смотрел на него из-под своих невозможных ресниц, криво улыбался, жестикулировал, с зажженной сигаретой между пальцами, и дым с нее поднимался ленивыми завитками выше, выше, выше, пока не растворялся совсем в прозрачном вечернем воздухе. Баки хорошо играл свою роль. Он смеялся в нужных местах и мужественно игнорировал, как все его внутренности скручивались в тугой клубок всякий раз, когда лодыжка Стива касалась его собственной; он откидывался на перила, и те приятно холодили его спину. Стив передавал ему сигарету, Баки забирал, и иногда их пальцы соприкасались.

Никогда – нарочно.

Сейчас, лежа на крыше, Баки думает о бесконечной игре, которую они со Стивом вели тогда и ведут до сих пор. Почти как танец – они чувствуют друг друга, двигаются идеально синхронно, и все же до сих пор неукоснительно соблюдают дистанцию. Они не позволяют себе ничего лишнего – только секундные невинные прикосновения. Игривый бессовестный тычок ногой под обеденным столом. Столкновение локтей, коленей и сразу – отведенный взгляд. Мимолетное прикосновение тяжелой горячей ладони Стива к задней стороне шеи Баки, когда Баки сидит на диване в гостиной, а Стив идет мимо. 

Одни только размышления об этом наполняют Баки неуемной, темной энергией, которая гнездится колкими мурашками у него в выемке на пояснице. 

Баки крепче сжимает челюсти и переводит взгляд вниз: там, в небольшом дворике размеренно покачиваются на ветру молодые деревья.

***

К тому времени, как Стив возвращается домой, Баки уже давно спустился с крыши, но странное чувство все не покидает его, а наоборот, только растет и крепнет. 

Стив и сам сильно не в духе. На вопросы он или отмалчивается, или отвечает односложно и без особой охоты, и Баки решает дать ему время немного прийти в себя. Когда Стив идет в ванную смыть с себя пыль и кровь, Баки вытаскивает из холодильника кастрюлю с остатками супа и ставит ее на огонь. 

Звук льющейся воды из ванной напоминает ему об их старой квартире, тесной, но светлой. И о том, как старательно они со Стивом отводили глаза, когда кто-то из них шел принимать душ или, наоборот, выходил из ванной. Как иногда Баки все же не мог удержаться и бросал на Стива жадные недолгие взгляды. Как он душно краснел, когда Стив ловил его с поличным: глаза его в такие моменты делались темными, в них опасным огнем вспыхивал вызов – Стив, дурак, наверное, думал, что это Баки с жалостью смотрит на его остро выпирающие ребра и тонкие, как спички, руки и...

– Ты ангел, ты в курсе? – бормочет Стив, устраиваясь у кухонной тумбы между холодильником и плитой. Его голос звучит приглушенно из-под полотенца, которым Стив сушит волосы. Баки не услышал, как выключилась вода в ванной, а потому он засчитывает себе в ежедневные достижения тот факт, что он не выпрыгнул вон из кожи в ту самую секунду, как Стив заговорил с ним. 

– Подумал, что, раз уж я все равно изображаю тут домохозяйку, то почему бы не провести время с пользой, – пожимает плечами Баки и подносит полную ложку отложившему полотенце Стиву ко рту. – Попробуй, не горячо? 

Стив послушно наклоняет голову и пробует суп. Длинная, бесконечная тень от его ресниц ложится на скулы, и это… красиво. Противозаконно красиво. 

– Не, в самый раз, – говорит Стив, облизывается и с тоской провожает взглядом деревянную ложку. – М-м. Вкусно, кстати. 

Баки открывает навесной кухонный шкафчик, достает глубокую пиалу и наливает в нее супа почти по самый край. 

– Скажи спасибо Сэму за рецепт.

А еще за кучу видео со щенками. 

И за те чудовищные фотографии енотов с прифотошопленным лицом Баки – Сэм, типа, сам их склепал или нашел где-то уже в таком виде? Если честно, Баки не хочет знать. Он не уверен, было ли то, что каким-то непостижимым образом они с Сэмом все же умудрились подружиться, его персональным благословением или персональным же наказанием. 

Стив забирает у Баки из рук пиалу, добывает из подставки для столовых приборов две ложки и протягивает одну Баки. Баки достает пиалу и для себя.

– Мне ему не только за это надо спасибо сказать, – качает Стив головой и улыбается. Он даже не думает о том, чтобы, как цивилизованный человек, сесть за стол, так что они с Баки ужинают прямо так – прислонившись к кухонной стойке и соприкасаясь локтями.

– Ты ведь не чувствуешь себя так на самом деле? – спрашивает Стив спустя несколько минут после того, как стихает стук ложек о пиалы. – Как домохозяйка? Или чувствуешь? 

Баки крутит в пальцах ложку.

– Не-а, – говорит он на конец. – Не чувствую. У меня и фартука-то в оборочках ни одного в гардеробе нет. 

Стив фырчит и толкает его бедром.

– Да просто оборочки это не твой стиль. 

Баки закатывает глаза, но все же не может удержаться и улыбается. 

– Вообще не мой. 

– Да и куда лохматому бродяге вроде тебя оборочки.

– Ой, все.

– Просто говорю. 

Баки берется за одну из своих длинных прядок и тянет вперед, так, что она оказывается прямо перед глазами.

– Я вроде как подумываю о том, чтобы постричься. 

– Серьезно? – после паузы уточняет Стив. Он очень старается, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно. И у него ничегошеньки не получается. 

– Ага, – говорит Баки. – Поможешь мне?

Стив сглатывает, но – кивает.

***

Так все и происходит.

Раздетый выше пояса, Баки сидит на бортике ванной, перекинув ноги вовнутрь; он наклонил голову вперед, чтобы Стив мог выстричь ему затылок, и Стив теперь вьется вокруг него с ножницами и колдует над волосами. Баки надеется, Стив осознает, какое доверие он ему оказывает, подпуская к собственному беззащитному горлу с колюще-режущим предметом в руках. 

– Как у нас дела? – интересуется Баки, когда молчание затягивается. Его руки лежат на коленях раскрытыми ладонями вверх.

– Как будто кто-то, кто в душе не ебет, что происходит, стрижет твои волосы, – нехотя ворчит Стив. Баки улыбается, глядя вниз на свои ноги.

– Уверен, все не так плохо, как ты там себе навоображал. 

Стив издает неопределенный звук: видимо, речам Баки далеко до убедительных. 

– Помнишь, как я стриг тебя, когда ты получил ту паршивую работу в офисе в тридцать восьмом? – спрашивает он. – Мы тогда не могли себе позволить парикмахера. Ты вот то же самое говорил. 

Баки изо всех сил старается не заржать, потому что ему ну очень не хочется остаться без уха. Со Стива ведь станется.

– Да ладно тебе, я непритязательный, – говорит он. – Я же не буду лицезреть этот шедевр парикмахерского искусства двадцать четыре на семь, а, значит, буду вполне доволен собой. И тобой. 

Стив кладет ладонь Баки под затылок и мягко надавливает, вынуждая сильнее наклонить голову.

– Ну, теперь-то, – говорит он, дважды подряд щелкая ножницами, – я полон сил и уверенности в себе. 

Остаток стрижки проходит как в тумане: длинные темные прядки падают на кафельный пол, а дыхание Стива и мягкие звуки, с которыми смыкаются и размыкаются ножницы, уютно наполняют ванную комнату. Баки закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на прикосновениях Стива к голове. Как он берется за пряди, тянет на себя, а потом прочесывает подрезанные пальцами, проверяя длину. Зуд под кожей ненадолго утихает, и особенно Баки нравится, когда Стив кладет ладонь ему не шею, затылок или лоб, мягко регулируя положение головы. 

– Думаю, мы закончили, – наконец говорит Стив и отступает. – И ты не выглядишь так, будто на тебя напал слабоумный псих с ножницами наперевес, так что будем считать, что это успех.

Баки перекидывает ноги через бортик ванны, поднимается, чувствуя противную слабость в коленях, и подходит к зеркалу.

На него смотрит Баки Барнс из сороковых. 

– Ох, – говорит Баки. Его как будто кулаком в живот ударили. – Ох. 

Тогда – в прошлой жизни – у него не было таких острых скул. А еще Баки пару дней как не брился, и все же, если отбросить подобные мелочи, и сосредоточиться на главном, он почти может вообразить, что через час-другой у него свидание и танцы, и надо бы как следует вымыться и навести марафет.

Потом его взгляд соскальзывает на металлическое плечо, на расходящиеся от него светлые шрамы, и все – иллюзия разрушена. Баки становится немного не по себе.

Стив подходит со спины, его отражение в зеркале выглядит смущенным.

– Тебе нравится?

Баки с трудом наскребает в себе сил, чтобы кивнуть. 

– У тебя тут волосы, – говорит Стив и тянется отряхнуть Баки плечи. 

Он прикасается так бережно, так аккуратно, что Баки вдруг не может сдержать тихий, задушенный звук. Стив отдергивает пальцы так быстро, будто обжегся. 

– Прости… Я… Блядь, – бормочет он расстроенно, и Баки качает головой.

– Нет, это, – говорит он и опирается руками о раковину, – это было приятно. 

Баки видит, как несколько секунд спустя лицо Стива в зеркале светлеет, как на нем постепенно проступает понимание происходящего. Черт. Баки поспешно отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как предательски теплеют щеки. Медленно, очень медленно Стив возвращает ладонь Баки на заднюю сторону шеи и ведет вниз по обнаженной спине, останавливаясь чуть ниже лопаток. 

– Боже, Бак, ты весь как один огромный узел, – шепчет Стив. – Давно так? 

Баки кивает, прикладывая все возможные усилия, чтобы остаться неподвижным. Только бы Стив и дальше прикасался к нему. 

Стив подключает вторую руку, кладет ее на живое плечо Баки и несильно сжимает пальцы, отчего Баки издает еще один звук – отчаянный, свистящий выдох. Баки не представляет, как он умудрился протолкнуться сквозь комок у него в горле. 

Стив в отражении выглядит почти таким же разбитым и  
дезориентированным, каким Баки себя ощущает. 

– Можно я?.. – начинает Стив, и Баки кивает, даже не дослушав до конца.

– Да. Да, – выдыхает он, а потом делает паузу, чтобы отдышаться, – пожалуйста. 

– Хорошо, – кивает Стив и тоже шумно и резко втягивает воздух. – Ладно. Пойдем, надо тебя куда-нибудь посадить, чтобы было удобнее. 

Так они оказываются у Стива в спальне: Баки – сидящим на самом краю постели с опущенными на пол ногами, Стив – на коленях у него за спиной. Он осторожно массирует плечи Баки, и сквозь приятную, расслабленную дымку Баки думает, что, может, Эрскин и не для того разрабатывал свою сыворотку, чтобы почти век спустя Стив Роджерс стал лучшим в мире физиотерапевтом, но удивительно нежная сила в этих огромных руках оказалась очень приятным бонусом к основному функционалу. 

Напряжение последних семидесяти лет постепенно, капля за каплей покидает его тело. Баки, оказывается, и не осознавал всей боли, что жила в нем, до этого самого момента, когда она начинает бледнеть и гаснуть. Баки давно привык к дискомфорту, он научился жить с ним, делить тело, это было все равно что двадцать четыре часа в сутки слышать назойливый, едва различимый белый шум на периферии: неприятно, но можно свыкнуться, адаптироваться, но теперь… Чувство облегчения, освобождения оказывается настолько всеобъемлющим и прекрасным, что Баки кажется, он вот-вот разревется. 

Он все же всхлипывает, когда Стив задевает один из его шрамов.

– Прости, – тут же отзывается Стив. 

Баки заводит руку назад, на ошупь находит бедро Стива и несильно сжимает.

– Все нормально. Они просто чувствительные.

Стив неопределенно хмыкает и снова касается шрамов на плече: отслеживает кончиками пальцев стык металла и плоти, и Баки не сразу понимает, почему это вдруг под ними задрожала кровать. Потом оказывается: это его трясет. 

– Уверен, что в порядке? – шепчет Стив, он почти касается губами уха Баки, и Баки кивает, жмурясь и размеренно дыша приоткрытым ртом. 

Он определенно в порядке. Ему хорошо. У него внутри как будто угнездилось что-то огромное, горячее и мягкое, и Баки так и льнет к рукам Стива и не стесняется даже звуков, которые издает, когда Стив надавливает большими пальцами под его левой лопаткой, разминая очередной узел. 

А вот стон, который срывается у него с губ, когда Стив проводит основанием ладони вдоль позвоночника, получается уже совсем неприличным, Стив отзывается на него долгим рваным выдохом, и Баки чувствует, как знакомые волны мурашек скатываются по внутренней стороне его предплечий. Он и металлическое ощущает сейчас, как родное, и особенно – когда Стив оглаживает ладонями его руки от плеч до сжатых на покрывале пальцев.

– Бак, ты… – начинает Стив, но обрывает себя, так и не договорив. У Баки уходит несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем он. Он тяжело, рвано дышит, весь раскраснелся, и взгляд у него наверняка стеклянный, затуманенный. 

А еще, понимает Баки, поерзав на месте, у него стоит.

– Похоже на то, – хрипло соглашается он. – Извини? 

Он неуверенно закусывает губу и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Стива. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился об этом? – помедлив, спрашивает Стив, и глаза у него темнее, чем Баки когда-либо видел. 

– Да, пожалуйста, – просит Баки. – Кому еще я могу доверить подобное, если не тебе. 

– Блядь, – с чувством проговаривает Стив. – Блядь, Бак. Да. Да, сейчас. Все будет. 

Он откидывается на стену у себя за спиной, одна его рука оборачивается вокруг талии Баки, и он тянет его на себя, устраивает в колыбели своих ног и накрывает ладонью ширинку. Бедра Стива оказываются по обе стороны от бедер Баки, и Баки оглаживает их руками, он чувствует, как в ответ на прикосновение у Стива поджимается живот, вплотную прижатый к его спине. 

– Стив, – выдыхает Баки.

– Я тут, солнце, – отзывается Стив, расстегивая его джинсы и помогая из них выбраться. Баки нетерпеливо спинывает их с кровати. – Я тут. 

Когда Стив касается его члена – мягко кладет ладонь прямо поверх белья – Баки запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком Стиву куда-то в ключицу. Он не может сдержать долгий, просящий стон, и он не уверен, чего ему хочется больше: прижаться к горячему, твердому телу за спиной или толкнуться навстречу прикосновению. 

– Тш-ш, – шепчет Стив, и наконец – наконец! – его рука оказывается у Баки в трусах. Другая рука Стива по-прежнему обернута вокруг пояса, и он крепче прижимает Баки к себе, пока медленно и вдумчиво гладит под бельем. – Тш-ш, все хорошо. Я с тобой. 

– А мы?.. В смысле, раньше?.. – бестолково частит Баки. Да, они давно играют в эту игру, но, Баки уверен, еще никогда рука Стива не оказывалась у него между ног. 

– Нет, – подтверждает его подозрения Стив, поглаживая большим пальцем головку члена. – Мы никогда не заходили так далеко. 

– О, – только и говорит Баки, а потом Стив надавливает на крохотную щелку на головке, и о чем бы Баки там ни думал, оно вылетает у него из головы как по волшебству. – Ох… 

Все заканчивается довольно быстро. Стив дрочит ему размеренными длинными движениям, его открытый рот прижат к горлу Баки, и, кажется, Стив даже говорит что-то, шепчет всякую ласковую чепуху, но Баки почти не разбирает слов. Он слишком сосредоточен на ощущениях, на том, как это хорошо, когда тебя держат в сильных, любимых руках, на том, как напряжение покидает его тело окончательно и бесповоротно. 

– Господи, только посмотри на себя, – восхищенно шепчет Стив, чуть поворачивая запястье, и Баки кончает с долгим, почти болезненным звуком на губах.

***

Прежде, чем заявиться на фронт в сорок третьем, Стив писал Баки письма. Почти у всех сослуживцев Баки были фотокарточки девушек, которые ждали их дома и слали неделя за неделей надушенные романы по десятку страниц. У Баки же вместо нормальной фотографии была полоска с несколькими смазанными снимками из фотокабинки, а вместо романов – измятые страницы, исписанные убористым почерком Стива, и, если уж быть до конца откровенным, Баки был более чем доволен тем, что имел. 

Стив не был особенно хорош в сочинительстве и тем более – изложении слов на бумагу, но это не значило, что он писал помалу, о, нет. Стив писал много, рассказывал о сущей ерунде, пересказывал бруклинские сплетни, а важные вещи умело прятал в ворохе пустых слов. Как будто Баки мог так запросто пропустить предложение, в котором говорилось, что Стив опять подрался с каким-то громилой (он назвал меня педиком, Бак!) и повредил лодыжку, или что у него кровь носом шла неделю кряду (доктор мне сейчас не по карману, но, поверь, нет такой хвори, с которой бы не справился тот кошмарный травяной чай твоей ма). 

В конце Стив обязательно писал что-нибудь воодушевляющее и славное, но предложения, через одно, все равно сочились его неизбывным ядом, и у Баки зубы сводило от того, как сильно он скучал по этому поганцу. 

В казармах, после наступления темноты, Баки раз за разом перечитывал его сочинения, сжимая страницы в одной руке и держа вторую у себя в армейских штанах. Если его и видели, никто ему и слова не говорил. 

Ведь даже если видели, что с того? Скорее всего, они думали, что у Баки за океаном очень горячая, совершенно бесстыжая девчонка.

Никак не лучший друг, от писанины которого у Баки волосы на загривке дыбом вставали и хотелось без конца трогать себя.

***

Стив испаряется как по мановению волшебной палочки, но очень быстро возвращается с теплым влажным полотенцем в одной руке, и стаканом воды в другой. Баки сидит у изголовья кровати, ровно там, где Стив его и оставил, он все еще как будто не до конца вернулся в собственное тело и пытается восстановить дыхание. Комната вокруг него уже не вращается, а вроде как все-таки еще немного вращается, и Баки никак не может ни на чем сосредоточиться. Стив сует ему в руку стакан с водой, вытирает живот и член, потом бросает полотенце на пол и проводит по свежеостриженным волосам Баки ладонью. 

– А знаешь, неплохо получилось, – говорит он с усмешкой. 

Баки слишком слаб, чтобы огрызаться, поэтому он просто пьет воду, пальцами свободной руки вцепившись в руку Стива. Стив не возражает. Баки оглаживает большим пальцем его запястье, чувствуя ровные, сильные толчки пульса. 

– Я могу вернуть услугу, хочешь? – предлагает Баки, когда отставляет пустой стакан на тумбочку. 

Стив качает головой.

– Воздержусь, спасибо. Ты вот-вот вырубишься.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но вместо этого только широко и сладко зевает.

– Ну, ты скажи, когда захочется острых ощущений, – сонно бормочет он и улыбается, когда Стив рычит в ответ на приглашающее шевеление металлических пальцев.

***

В течение следующих нескольких недель это становится чем-то вроде ритуала. Баки спит в кровати Стива, ест его еду, носит его одежду, а когда напряжение в его теле становится совсем невыносимым, он дожидается ночи, подвигается на постели вплотную к Стиву, молча просит о помощи, и Стив никогда ему в ней не отказывает. Он разбирает Баки по частям, а потом собирает обратно – своими огромными нежными руками или восхитительно горячим ртом. Они почти не говорят об этом, по крайней мере, Стив не спешит называть вещи своими именами, и Баки даже импонирует эта зыбкая неопределенность. Правда, он все никак не может понять, что со всего этого имеет Стив: он никогда не просит Баки прикоснуться к нему, не требует ничего взамен. 

А еще они не целуются. Совсем.

Со временем Баки начинает чувствовать, что что-то между ними назревает, и вот это «что-то» ему уже не нравится. Стив становится отчаянным и жадным, в его движениях, когда он касается Баки, так и сквозит обреченность человека, свято убежденного в том, что каждый раз может стать последним. Баки не знает, как убедить Стива в обратном, рассказать, что он не хочет, чтобы то, что между ними происходит, заканчивалось, и при этом не передавить. Это приводит к мелким, а потом и к более серьезным ссорам – последняя случается, когда Стиву снова приходится уехать по делам. На неделю на этот раз. 

– Я хочу поехать с тобой, – просит, почти требует Баки, крепко сжимая в кулаках спинку стула, на который опирается. 

Стив проводит рукой по волосам, рвано выдыхает, и звук получается такой, как будто ему больно. 

– А я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, Бак.

– Разумеется, ты хочешь, потому что на свою собственную безопасность тебе плевать, – рычит Баки. 

– У меня есть команда, я не в одиночку против Гидры воюю, и… 

– Да, у тебя есть команда. Команда, частью которой я должен быть, как в старые добрые времена, про которые ты столько треплешься.

– Да я не об этом треплюсь, Господи Иисусе, у тебя чертов ПТСР и я пытаюсь… 

– Если ты умрешь... – прерывает его Баки, сверкая глазами. Ему кажется, его голос еще никогда не звучал так категорично и зло, разве что, может, в тот последний раз, когда он узнал, что Стив снова попытался записаться добровольцем на фронт. – Хорошенькая терапия выйдет, если Наташа или Сэм расскажут мне, как ты помер во время очередной вашей миссии, пока я сидел дома и пялился в телек. 

Стив смотрит на него, открыв рот.

– Бак, – сдавленно бормочет он, но не говорит ничего следом, и вся ярость вмиг оставляет Баки, и он делается совсем пустым и беспомощным.

– Плевать, – качает головой он. – Делай, как знаешь. Вали на свою миссию.

Баки прислоняется спиной к кухонной тумбе и яростно трет глаза живой ладонью. 

– Хей, – зовет Стив, и, когда Баки поднимает на него взгляд, он стоит почти вплотную. Стив поднимает руки и заключает лицо Баки в ладони. – Я вернусь, я обещаю. 

Баки берется за запястья Стива и несильно сжимает.

– Я знаю. 

– Я не хотел на тебя давить.

Баки наклоняется вперед, упирается лбом в лоб Стива и долго выдыхает, пытаясь унять разбушевавшуюся паранойю. 

– Я знаю, – повторяет он, и Стив кладет ладонь ему на шею и гладит.

– Ты кое-что сказал, – шепчет он. Баки хмурится.

– И что же?

Стив ухмыляется.

– Ты назвал это место домом.

***

Баки не целует Стива на прощание, хоть ему и очень хочется. Это новая, странная потребность, и Баки пока не знает, как с ней быть. Вместо этого они коротко обнимаются, Стив неловко сжимает его плечо своей ручищей, а потом выходит за порог, седлает мотоцикл и уносится спасать мир. Баки остается сам по себе. Снова. 

Для успокоения он раскладывает на кухонном столе все свое оружие и принимается приводить его в порядок. Он в курсе, что Стив знает о нычке в шкафу, но, видит Бог, это не единственная тайна в том шкафу, о которой ни один из них не жаждет говорить вслух. По крайней мере, пока.

Арсенал Баки не так уж и велик. У него есть два пистолета, снайперская винтовка со съемным прицелом и четыре ножа разных размеров. Когда все его добро разложено рядком на кухонном столе, Баки чувствует себя уверенней и защищенней. 

Опасней. 

Они оба со Стивом предпочитают не вспоминать о том, что Зимний Солдат до сих пор является неотъемлемой частью Баки. Такой же значимой, как и Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс из тридцатых. Куда проще было бы думать, что он исчез, погиб, стоило Баки вспомнить себя, Стива и все их совместное прошлое, но правда в том, что если им так уж хочется верить, что тот, прежний, Баки жив, то приходится мириться с тем, что и Зимний Солдат тоже не канул в небытие. В конце концов, Зимним Солдатом он был вдвое дольше, чем Баки Барнсом, и… 

Баки так погружается в собственные мысли, что едва не падает со стула, когда раздается телефонный звонок.

– Да? – говорит он, зажимая трубку между плечом и ухом и вытирая пистолет влажной тряпкой. 

– Хей, – отзывается Стив на том конце. Его плохо слышно. – Мне показалось, что мы не успели договорить до моего отъезда. Хотел узнать, все ли у нас с тобой в порядке. 

Баки ничего не может поделать с широченной улыбкой, которая прочно обосновалась на его лице в ту самую секунду, как он услышал голос Стива.

– Звучит очень по-гейски, Роджерс. 

– Сам ты гейский, – ворчит Стив, и на его конце слышится сдавленный смех и смазанное «эй, что он сказал?» Похоже, это Сэм. 

– У нас с тобой все хорошо, – говорит Баки, и понимает, что не лжет. У них действительно все хорошо. Нет ничего, с чем бы они не справились вдвоем. – Просто возвращайся домой, ладно? Желательно в заводской комплектации. И тогда я тебе покажу, насколько я гейский. 

Повисает пауза, и Баки легко может вообразить, как Стив краснеет по самую макушку. Интересно, что о них подумают друзья Стива? Баки приходится закусить щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться.

– Ты хочешь? – спрашивает Стив, голос у него делается ниже, интимней, и у Баки внутри скручивается горячий тугой узел. 

– Да, – говорит он, – хочу. А ты? 

Стив звучит слегка напряженно, когда отвечает:

– Я тоже хочу. 

– Мне кажется, кому-то пора надирать нацистские жопы, – напоминает Баки. – Не забудь привезти мне сувенир.

– Я не потащу домой отрубленную голову, – возмущается Стив и вешает трубку прежде, чем Баки успеет попросить хотя бы пару пальцев взамен.

***

Неделя тянется удручающе медленно. Баки придумывает себе занятия вроде внеочередной прогулки с собакой Клинта или полива его же вечно сохнущих цветов, но дело в том, что хоть Гидра и напичкала его по самое не хочу довольно полезными навыками и умениями, умение бороться со скукой в их числе не оказалось. 

Он много гуляет по городу, и это странно – бывать в местах, в которых он бывал раньше, которые он смутно, но помнит еще по тридцатым годам прошлого столетия, и отмечать десятки, если не сотни крохотных отличий, которые, собранные вместе, меняют знакомые места до неузнаваемости. 

Это все еще его город. Даже если Баки не помнит его так хорошо, как мог бы. Стив однажды рассказал ему, что долгое время после пробуждения в новом веке не мог вернуться в Бруклин: слишком многое напоминало ему о былых временах. А еще ему на каждом углу мерещился Баки. Баки понимает, о чем говорит Стив, он и сам время от времени едва не сворачивает голову, заприметив в толпе светлые вихры или крепкие плечи. 

Но все же оно того стоит. Баки нравится знать, что когда-то у него было место, в котором он был счастлив безусловно и безоговорочно. Счастлив тем юношеским восторженным счастьем, которое только и доступно, если тебе девятнадцать лет и у тебя есть все, о чем можно мечтать. 

Баки идет в галерею искусств, долго сидит на скамеечке в импрессионистском зале, а потом бродит по этажам, выискивая полотна с ангелами. Он много гуляет по парку неподалеку от дома и ест пад тай в совершенно противозаконных количествах, наблюдая за местными упитанными утками. У скамейки, на которой Баки любит перевести дух, стоит знак, запрещающий их кормить, но Баки все равно отщипывает кусочки от припрятанного в кармане куртки рогалика и бросает на землю. Утки не выглядят благодарными, они как будто даже осуждают Баки за несоблюдение здешних законов, но Баки нравится быть бунтарем – даже если единственный бунт, который он может себе позволить, – это бунт против запрещающей кормежку уток таблички. 

Всю неделю Баки спит в кровати Стива. Отчасти потому, что он очень скучает по Стиву, но по большому счету из-за того, что он уже целую вечность не спал у себя. 

Баки радостно от мысли, что он потихоньку обзаводиться привычками.

***

Баки просыпается от осторожного прикосновения к плечу. Пальцы крепче сжимаются на рукояти ножа под подушкой, он рывком поворачивается, вскидывает руку вперед и вверх, и…

...и это Стив. Это всего лишь Стив. 

Стив крепко удерживает его за запястье, лезвие ножа в паре дюймов от его лица, и оба они, и Стив, и Баки, тяжело дышат.

– Дорогая, я дома, – как ни в чем не бывало тянет Стив, на две мучительно долгие секунды повисает тишина, а потом они смеются, нож оказывается отложен на прикроватную тумбочку, Баки забрасывает освободившуюся руку Стиву на шею и притягивает к себе в тесном объятии. 

– Ты пахнешь бензином, – бормочет он Стиву в шею, жадно втягивая его запах, по которому успел страшно соскучиться. – Что вы жгли? 

– Твои сувениры, – говорит Стив и сжимает Баки крепко-крепко в ответ, так крепко, что у Баки ни намека на сомнение не остается, что и по нему тоже скучали. Сильно скучали. – Сэм поджег машину. Он утверждает, что это получилось случайно, но я ему не верю. 

Баки фырчит.

– И правильно делаешь. 

– Я в душ, – говорит Стив и отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы у него была возможность положить ладонь Баки на заднюю сторону шеи и заглянуть в глаза. – А то я себя преотвратно чувствую. И воняю. А потом, если ты захочешь… 

– Если я захочу чего, Роджерс? – поддразнивает Баки, просто потому что ему нравится быть заразой. 

Стив удивляет его. Он наклоняется и целует Баки. Это нежный и вместе с тем требовательный поцелуй, и, когда Стив отстраняется, Баки понимает, что задержал дыхание. Он в срочном порядке тянет носом воздух, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.

– Никуда не уходи, – Стив улыбается и отстраняется совсем. В дверном проеме он оборачивается. – И ты был прав, Бак. Это твое решение. Если захочешь в следующий раз поехать со мной, я не буду ставить палки в колеса. 

Он не ждет ответа, скрывается в коридоре и так и оставляет Баки – не до конца проснувшегося и с глазами по пять копеек.

***

Во время войны они постоянно спали вместе. Стив, огромный и горячий, прижимался к Баки со спины и обнимал за пояс. Иногда Баки казалось, что теплое дыхание Стива, щекочущее его затылок, было едва ли не единственной вещью, спасавшей его ночь за ночью от обморожения.

– Возвращаю долги, – шептал Стив ему в ухо, Баки дрожал и молчаливо соглашался, возможно, и в самом деле пришла его очередь быть тем, кто не дарит тепло, но тем, кто его принимает, благодарно и беспрекословно.

Никто из Коммандос ни слова не говорил, но однажды Дум-Дум решил взять с них пример и настоял, чтобы Морита забрался к нему в спальный мешок. Фолсворт предпочитал спать в одиночестве – Господа, вы пинаетесь, как черти! – а вот Гейб с Дернье тоже довольно быстро нашли общий язык в этом плане.

– Да пошел ты, сегодня моя очередь быть маленькой ложкой, – то и дело слышалось в их лагере, потом обычно раздавались звуки шутливой потасовки и наконец – пораженческий, полный страдания стон Дум-Дума.

***

После душа Стив возвращается разморенный, разгоряченный, розовощекий, и его влажные волосы смешно торчат во все стороны, делая своего владельца несколько… мягче. Моложе и уютней. Теплый желтый свет лампы только усиливает эффект, высвечивая нимбом особенно непослушные пряди. 

Стив ставит колено на постель, наклоняется, и Баки тут же подается к нему. Кладет металлические пальцы на бицепс, сжимает, и Стив нависает сверху, ведет раскрытой ладонью по бедру Баки и совершенно не возражает, когда Баки цепляет двумя пальцами его жетоны, тянет на себя и сцеловывает немного застенчивую улыбку с губ. 

На этот раз они никуда не торопятся, и с удовольствием и тщанием изучают тела друг друга. Баки подмечает каждую мелочь, опытным путем выясняет, что нравится Стиву особенно сильно, что заставляет его мурчать в поцелуй, а что – издавать низкие, жадные, горловые звуки. Стиву нравится, когда Баки прикусывает его нижнюю губу и несильно тянет на себя. Ему нравится, когда Баки запускает металлическую руку ему под футболку и выводит кончиками пальцев круги между остро выступающих лопаток. 

Ему нравится, когда Баки просовывает бедро между его ног и ведет выше. Последнее заставляет Стива долго, просяще застонать, член Баки дергается в ответ на этот стон, и Стив, почувствовав, багровеет скулами. 

– Долой, – урчит Баки, взявшись за подол футболки Стива. Он отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы помочь сначала задрать ее, а потом и вовсе стянуть через голову, и… Баки, в общем, приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы не присвистнуть восхищенно и немного завистливо. – Господь всемогущий. 

– Лучше – Стив, – по всем канонам отзывается Стив с ухмылочкой, и это раззадоривает Баки настолько, что в следующую секунду он в два отточенных движения меняет их местами, оказываясь сверху и вжимая Стива в матрас. 

– Неверо-блядь-ятно, – ворчит он. Он стаскивает и свою футболку тоже и бросает ее на пол, к футболке Стива. – Пошути мне тут, и шансы, что мы когда-нибудь снова займемся сексом, снова сократятся примерно вдвое. 

– Так это мы сексом так занимаемся? – спрашивает Стив, вскинув брови. Его ладони, огромные и теплые, лежат у Баки на талии. 

– Заткнись и наслаждайся прелюдией, – ворчит Баки. Он несколько раз толкается бедрами в бедра Стива, а потом сползает ниже, потому что вытащить этого засранца из мягких домашних штанов становится вдруг самым важным делом на всем белом свете. 

Они вытряхивают друг друга из остатков одежды, и в конце концов Баки снова оказывается на спине. Стив цепляет пальцами пояс его боксеров, и Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх сквозь завесу ресниц. Когда Стив наконец стаскивает с него белье, руки у него подрагивают от предвкушения, Баки поднимает бедра, чтобы помочь, и вдруг остается полностью обнаженным и даже как будто – чуть-чуть смущенным.

Это глупо. Он столько лет был Зимним Солдатом, оружием в чужих руках, и его тело было всего лишь инструментом, но теперь он со Стивом, и Стив смотрит на него голодно и восхищенно, и Баки так страшно, так сильно страшно разочаровать его. Он хочет, чтобы Стив никогда не сводил с него этого взгляда, никогда, ни… 

– Ты удивительный, – шепчет Стив. 

– Заткнись, – не слишком убедительно огрызается Баки. 

Стив кладет ладонь ему на живот, разводит и сводит пальцы, поглаживая кожу.

– Чего тебе хочется, Бак? Я сделаю тебе хорошо, я… 

– Возьми меня, – бескомпромиссно и бесстыже предлагает Баки. – Хочу тебя в себе и...

Стив не дает ему договорить, подается резко вперед и вниз, накрывает рот Баки своим, и Баки не возражает. Он запускает пальцы Стиву в волосы, притягивает его еще ближе, принимая на себя весь немаленький вес. Стив не отрывается от его губ, даже когда тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, выдвигает ящик и на ощупь достает тюбик смазки и упаковку презервативов. Баки хочется поддразнить его – все такой же стратег, Роджерс, а, продумываешь на два шага вперед? – но на лице Стива горит удивительная смесь из нетерпения и страстного обожания, и Баки жалко стирать такую красоту. 

– Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? – спрашивает Стив, отщелкивая крышку тюбика. Голос у него низкий, хриплый. 

– Только сам, – признается Баки. – Пару раз. И, ну… сегодня, перед тем, как вырубился, тоже.

Стив смотрит на него так, что Баки поясняет, пожав плечами:

– Я вроде как… скучал и с нетерпением ждал твоего возвращения. 

Стив замирает на несколько секунд, и только тяжело дышит, после чего откидывается назад, садясь на пятки. Глаза у него плотно зажмурены. 

– Я, блядь, умру с тобой, – шепчет он, восстанавливая дыхание. Наконец он открывает глаза, становится обратно на колени и подвигается так, чтобы оказаться между ног Баки. – Ты осознаешь, что творишь? С ума меня сводишь. Медленно, но верно. 

– Тогда заканчивай сопли жевать, – отзывается Баки. – Я, между прочим, тоже тут не молодею. 

Стив выдавливает немного геля себя на ладонь, оборачивает ее вокруг члена Баки и несколько раз проводит вверх-вниз.

– Стив… 

– Сейчас все будет, потерпи, – Стив выдавливает себе на пальцы еще смазки, а потом осторожно касается чувствительного места у Баки за яйцами, и Баки только и остается, что кусать губы и пытаться сосредоточиться на залегших у Стива между бровями морщинами. – Так нормально? – спрашивает он и неглубоко проталкивает один палец внутрь. Баки кивает и немного приподнимается на локтях, чтобы было лучше видно, как осторожно и размеренно Стив двигает рукой у него между ног. 

– Блядство, – шипит Баки, когда Стив добавляет второй палец. Усилием воли он заставляет свое тело расслабиться. Было совсем по-другому, когда он пробовал трахать сам себя: у Стива более выгодное положение и пальцы толще, он может менять угол проникновения по своему усмотрению, а еще у него такое лицо, будто он исследователь, только-только открывший новый континент, и Баки никак не может перестать любоваться. 

Стив толкает пальцы глубже, надавливает на простату, и Баки выгибается на простынях и открывает, как выброшенная на берег рыба, рот, но не произносит ни звука. Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в горло, ни на секунду не переставая трахать его восхитительно скользкими пальцами. 

Баки понятия не имеет, сколько это длится, но несколько раз его сердце разгоняется так, что едва не выпрыгивает из груди. Он совсем недавно проснулся, и все вокруг кажется немного нереальным, происходящее отпечатывается в памяти разрозненными смазанными картинками: вот свет за спиной Стива вызолачивает его плечи по контуру тонкой слепящей полосой, отчего они кажутся еще шире, вот по его шее ползет капля пота, прозрачная, как стекло, вот мускулы под его кожей двигаются, двигаются, дви… Кажется, весь мир за пределами их постели становится молчалив и неважен, весь смысл сосредотачивается в спальне Стива, наполненной их дыханием и мягкими звуками соприкосновения кожи с кожей. 

Стив проталкивает в него третий палец, и в этот раз Баки не может удержаться от стона и сжимает в кулаках простыню под собой. 

– У тебя рука там не устала еще? – хрипит он и подается бедрами вперед и вверх, отчаянно стремясь получить больше. 

– Шутишь? – поддразнивает его Стив и сгибает пальцы. – Да я так весь день могу. 

– Ох, божечки-кошечки, – Баки и сам не может понять, что за звук он издает: не то смех, не то стон, не то что-то среднее между тем и тем. – Не вынуждай меня вспоминать ту песенку из твоего дурацкого кордебалета. А то я могу. 

– Даже не думай, – предупреждает Стив и, наклонившись, кусает Баки за бедро. Баки вскрикивает, и Стив довольно мурчит, отстраняясь, чтобы оценить результат трудов своих – аккуратные полукружья от зубов на светлой коже – после чего наклоняется снова и оставляет поверх них темный засос. 

Баки беспомощно вскидывает бедра. Его текущий смазкой член ударяет по животу. 

– Ты там в порядке? – смеется Стив. Баки сгибает ногу в колене и тычет Стива куда-то в бок. 

– Да, засранец, я в шоколаде. 

Стив легко пихает его в ответ.

– Придурок. Готов? 

У Стива темные, с сумасшедшинкой, глаза, и влажный, красный рот, и Баки кажется, он растает как желе в жаркий полдень, если будет смотреть на это лицо слишком долго.

– Да, – говорит он, с трудом сглатывая. – А ты? 

Стив вынимает из него пальцы. Баки остается пустой, и это, наверное, самое неправильное ощущение, которое он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни, но Стив уже надорвал пакетик презерватива и раскатывает его по члену. Баки на ощупь находит тюбик со смазкой, выдавливает немного на живую руку и смазывает Стива по всей длине. Стив охает и вцепляется мертвой хваткой Баки в бедро. 

– Давай, ну, – требует Баки, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он не знает, что Стив видит на его лице, но, наверное, хорошо, что в первые раз они делают это лицом к лицу: Баки нравится, что Стив может его читать и реагировать на малейшее движение мускулов. 

Стив направляет в него свой член, и Баки хватается за его спину, плечи, руки, обхватывает Стива и сжимает крепко-крепко. 

– Ох, – шепчет Стив. Его как будто ударили в живот, и теперь он не может вдохнуть и только беспомощно разевает рот. – Ох… 

Какое-то время они так и лежат: сцепленные друг с другом, Стив внутри Баки, с крепко прижатыми к его заднице бедрами. У Баки и дышать-то теперь получается с большим трудом. Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, и в его взгляде неверие мешается с восторгом. Он не начинает двигаться до тех пор, пока Баки не принимается нетерпеливо ерзать в надежде, что Стив воспримет это как сигнал к действию и сжалится. 

Работает!

– Блядь, – выдыхает Стив и начинает покачиваться взад-вперед, проникая в него неглубокими толчками, от которых у Баки вдоль всего позвоночника потрескивают электрические разряды. 

Он обнимает Стива за талию ногами, скрещивает лодыжки на пояснице и стонет сквозь зубы – Баки как будто в огне, вся его кожа полыхает от прикосновений, он может чувствовать дыхание Стива на своем горле. Больше семидесяти лет никто не прикасался к нему вот так: не причиняя боли, не стремясь подчинить, сломать, и теперь, когда Стив начинает трахать его всерьез, размашисто и сильно, Баки как будто оказывается вне собственного тела. Вне вообще всего. 

Он слышит, как с языка текут слова – смазанные, торопливые – Баки даже не знал, что они копились и множились в нем, а теперь никак не может заткнуться. Стив берет его все глубже и сильнее, его пальцы сжаты на бедрах Баки, а рот в полудюйме от приоткрытых губ, и Стив то и дело целует его, слизывая послевкусие очередной сдавленной мольбы. 

– Пожалуйста, Господи, пожалуйста, так хорошо, Стив, Боже, Стив… 

– Вот так, Бак? – спрашивает Стив, чуть-чуть меняя угол проникновения. Он ухмыляется, когда Баки скулит на очередном толчке. – Тебе нравится? 

Жетоны Стива ударяются о его грудь на каждом толчке, и в конце концов Баки не выдерживает: хватается за тонкуе цепочку, дергает вниз и целует Стива вместо ответа. Стив хрипло дышит ему в рот и трахает быстро и отчаянно. Он опускает одну руку на постель справа от головы Баки, чтобы оказаться в более устойчивой позиции, а другую оборачивает вокруг его члена и начинает дрочить. У него сильные, намозоленные руки, и хоть Стив и старается быть очень нежным, каждое движение выходит резким, грубым. Баки нравится эта двойственность. Ему нравится, что Стив может быть нежным и грубым одновременно.

– Давай, блядь, – требует Баки, запрокидывая голову и давая Стиву больше места, когда тот снова принимается кусать и целовать его шею. – Я единственный человек во всем блядском мире, с которым тебе не нужно быть осторожным. Я не сломаюсь, я… 

Стив даже не толкается, Стив врезается в него с такой силой, что Баки видит звезды. Вот ради чего все его тело горело огнем: ради Стива. Ради его тела, соединенного с телом Баки, ради его члена, входящего так, будто нет на свете ничего правильней и прекрасней этого. Темная острая жажда, которую Баки испытывал много месяцев, наконец утолена и… 

– Я сейчас кончу, – предупреждает Стив, и Баки собирает открытым ртом влажные капли пота с его лица. Он и сам чувствует, как близка развязка, как тугой горячий ком скручивается у него внутри, и голос Стива, такой грубый и такой беспомощный одновременно, только подталкивает его ближе краю. 

– Да, да, давай, мой хороший, – Баки слышит себя как будто со стороны, и когда Стив валится на него сверху с болезненным всхлипом, все еще сжимая член Баки в кулаке, Баки кончает тоже – с долгим беспомощным звуком на губах.

***

Когда они были совсем юными, регулярно недоедали и стояли плечом к плечу против целого мира, Баки бросался в драку с тем же рвением и колотьем в груди, с каким бросался на танцпол. Помахать кулаками или сводить на свидание симпатичную девчонку – для него не было особой разницы. Что там, что там нужно было притворяться, играть свою роль, и главное отличие заключалось в том, что девчонкам Баки улыбался, а на задир, с которыми не мог разойтись миром, скалился. Хотя и это, если посмотреть с точки зрения физиологии, было почти одно и то же. 

Что после танцев, что после драки Баки всегда возвращался к Стиву. И наконец мог выдохнуть.

Он пронес эту их необъяснимую, нечеловеческую связь через годы забытья, и даже теперь все, что ему надо, это встретиться со Стивом глазами, и в ту же секунду все тревоги отступают, узел в груди развязывается и жить становится куда проще.

Стив и сейчас, многие годы спустя, остается единственным человеком во всем мире, перед которым Баки не надо притворяться.

***

Они едва могут пошевелиться и наскребают сил только на то, чтобы кое-как привести себя в порядок, завязать презерватив узлом, выкинуть его в мусорную корзину и вытереть смазку футболкой с пола – Баки почти на сто процентов уверен, что это футболка Стива – после чего снова валятся на постель и все трогают, трогают, трогают друг друга. У Баки уже губы печет от поцелуев. 

– Уверен, что мы не делали этого раньше? – уточняет Баки, проводя кончиками пальцев вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника Стива. – Может, ты просто забыл?

– Я бы не забыл такое, – невнятно отзывается Стив, и его дыхание, когда он говорит, щекочет Баки горло. 

Баки фыркает:

– Ну, хоть кто-то из нас уверен. 

Стив несильно бьет его по руке.

– Не смешно. 

– Чуть-чуть смешно, – Баки прячет улыбку у Стива в волосах на макушке. –  
А если серьезно, я все никак понять не могу, как столько лет держал руки при себе и не сделал ни одной попытки к тебе подкатить. 

Стив поднимает голову, упирается подбородком Баки в ключицу и смотрит на него снизу вверх очень серьезно. 

– Мы поцеловались однажды, – говорит он. – Только раз. Я не был уверен, думал, может, тебя вообще не интересуют парни или ты просто боишься. Это было противозаконно. 

– Ага, мы ведь были с тобой такими законопослушными, – Баки приподнимает брови. Стив в ответ закатывает глаза. 

– Кто знает, что тогда творилось в твоей голове. Мы целовались, это было один раз, на этом все, – Стив делает паузу, и по его лицу видно, что он сомневается, продолжать ли. – Но я уже тогда был влюблен в тебя. 

Что-то огромное и прекрасное, возможно, предвкушение, будоражит все естество Баки.

– Уже тогда? Это значит, что сейчас?.. – спрашивает он. Стив смотрит на него с таким выражением, будто большего придурка в жизни не встречал. 

– Баки, мы тут любовью занимались, что ты несешь? 

Баки берет Стива за подбородок и крепко целует. Стив издает слабый, удивленный звук, но не протестует, отвечает на поцелуй, забрасывая на Баки руку. 

– Я тоже уже тогда был влюблен в тебя, – говорит Баки, когда они отрываются друг от друга. Он упирается лбом в лоб Стива. – Я не все еще вспомнил, но в этом уверен. 

Глаза у Стива делаются огромные-преогромные.

– Запоздали мы с тобой с признаниями.

– Ничего не знаю, – беззаботно отзывается Баки и касается металлическими пальцами губ Стива. Стив целует плоские пластины на подушечках. – Я слышал, в сто с хвостиком жизнь только начинается.


End file.
